


Hell is Empty

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, Bloodplay, CW!James Jesse is a complete monster, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Underage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even other vampires are afraid of James Jesse but he's all Axel has ever known</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings, Jesse is a monster

2003

 

Axel Walker wakes up to the sound of his window screen being yanked off and a man in his room. The man approaches him and in the moonlight Axel can see the flash of sharp white teeth. "Are you a vampire?", he asks quietly.

"I am.", the man says with a grin.

"Are you going to kill me?", Axel wonders.

The man looks at him and sits down on his bed, "You've been very quiet, I think you're probably a very good boy. What's your name?"

Axel can't seem to stop himself from answering, "Axel."

"Well, Axel, if you stay quiet, I won't kill you. Can you be quiet?" The man is looking Axel right in the eyes as he speaks. Axel nods and mimes zipping his lips and throwing away the key. The man moves closer to him, sharp ragged nails tracing his cheeks, his other hand resting on Axel's thigh and he tilts Axel's head to the side, exposing his throat and Axel feels no breath as those pointed teeth break skin.

He follows the man out of his bedroom and down the hall. The man opens the door to his parents' room and distantly he hears his mother calling his name. He feels the man stroking his hair and then nothing. He can hear screaming, and other noises that he can't identify and he doesn't know how much time passes before the man is back by Axel's side and he holds out his hand, "Taste this." 

It's warm and sticky and vaguely metallic tasting.

"Is there anyone else in the house?", the man asks.

Axel nods, "Steph."

"Who's Steph?"

"My little sister."

***

2016

Axel hates not being able to see as well as Jesse at night because he's trying to move around the new hideout and feels like he's going to keep tripping on things. 

They're back in Central City for the first time in a decade to join Leonard Snart's pack. Axel's heard lots of rumour about Snart. That he freelances for a team of vampire hunters so the Central City vamps can live in peace as long as they don't break a few rules.

Snart looks at Jesse and then at him and says, "Mardon didn't say anything about a human."

Jesse smiles, "He's a very good boy, aren't you Axel?"

Axel nods and Snart just looks at him, with an unreadable expression.

"That's dangerously close to a violation of our truce. Be careful, Jesse."

Jesse just laughs, "I have 400 years on you, Snart. I'd love to see you try."

And Axel finally gets a good look at Snart. He's gorgeous in that way people who were turned in their prime are. Like he's all lean muscle and flawless skin. His head is shaved but not bald and his features are hard. Axel has been around vampires as long as he can remember but he's never seen someone like Leonard Snart.

He gets his own room, which is new. When he and Jesse traveled, they always at least shared a room.

***

He's met Mark Mardon before. He and Jesse have worked together before, in Opal City to kill a gang of vampire hunters. Mark hates vampire hunters more than anyone else Axel knows.

Hartley Rathaway looks like he's only a few years older than Axel and he wears glasses Axel knows he doesn't need to see and he watches Axel like a hawk.

Lisa Snart is beautifully terrifying, he can see it in her eyes, she'd be vicious.

Axel's heard of Mick Rory, Snart's partner in crime and closest, oldest friend. Turned at the same time and then they turned on their sire.

Shawna Baez is young, his age or very close and probably very recently turned, she gives him a wide berth but smiles at him.

They live in an apartment building with the windows blacked out.

And Axel is used to quiet but there is something unnerving about living with six other people and being the only one who makes any sort of noise.

***

He's laying awake. It's probably the mid afternoon. It's not that he misses the sound of Jesse's breathing near him, Jesse can't breath so of course that didn't matter. He just misses having him close so when his door opens softly he sits up and he recognizes Jesse in the dark.

Jesse raises his finger to his lips and Axel nods.

"Can you be quiet, Axel?", Jesse whispers holding his gaze and Axel nods, unable to break eye contact as Jesse sits on the bed.

"Very good boy.", Jesse smiles as he kisses him. 

He feels Jesse help him slither out of the pyjama pants he wears and he feels Jesse's hand slide down his chest, pausing over his heart and then he's resting his hands on Axel's spread thighs. And vampire nails are sharp, more than sharp enough to break skin as Jesse drags his thumb across the femoral artery. As the blood starts to well up, Jesse lowers his mouth to the broken skin and sucks. Axel nearly groans but bites down on his lip so Jesse doesn't get angry. The rush of endorphins through his system is addicting.

When Jesse had drank enough, he closes the wound and tilts his head up again, blood smeared around his mouth as he kisses Axel. The only blood Axel has ever managed to recognize on taste is his own. And it's that taste that he tries to lick out of Jesse's mouth, that he savours.

***

That night he slips from his room, someone has stocked the small fridge with real food. So he grabs someone incredibly sugary cereal and grins.

"So why does the great James Jesse bring his pet?", comes a voice behind him.

Axel doesn't jump. He's used to being snuck up on.

"We're family.", Axel explains with a smile as he turns.

Hartley laughs, "Family. That's why I can smell him all over you."

"Well aren't you smart.", Axel snarks back.

Hartley rolls his eyes and grabs a blood bag from the fridge.

Shawna approaches him slowly but once she's had a few sips of her own container of blood she smiles, "So Lisa says you guys are sticking around for a while."

Axel shrugs, "That's up to Jesse."

"Even James Jesse isn't crazy enough to turn down the set up we've got here.", Hartley with a roll of his eyes.

Len wanders in not long after that, pausing as he inhales and then his eyes flicker towards Axel with that same unreadable expression from a few nights ago.

***

Snart, he comes to realize, is a very imposing man. Not frightening the way some people find Jesse but not someone Axel would want to be on the wrong side of.

"How long have you been with Jesse?", Snart asks.

"As long as I can remember.", Axel says.

"How long is that?"

Axel stopped trying to figure that out when he turned on the news and realized he'd gone almost six months without seeing the sun but he thinks it's been around ten years. "About ten years?"

"Long time.", Len says.

Axel shrugs, "I don't have much of a concept of time."

 

***

There's less to do in Central City because of Len's silly truce with the hunters so Jesse takes him on a road trip towards Keystone City. There's a campground near by. As long as Jesse doesn't take too much time it should pass for an animal attack.

They've stopped in front of an isolated tent and Axel climbs on top of the car to watch. Jesse opens the door to the tent and pulls a woman out. He rips her tongue out so that she doesn't wake up the rest of the campground. But the other person in the tent crawls out very quickly and Jesse just bats him into a tree. 

Jesse is an artist and when both campers are dead, there is blood splattered over the tent, over the trees, on Jesse, being soaked up by the dirt...

And Jesse gestures to him. Axel hops off the car and walks over and Jesse motions him closer. When they're nearly flush, Jesse lifts his hand to Axel's lips, "Taste this."

He's gotten used to the taste of blood over the years, fresh blood, still warm, sticky and tasting kind of metallic and he licks Jesse's hand clean.

***

When he gets in, Jesse goes to sleep and Axel goes in search of some food. He finds a bagel which seems decent and he hears a voice behind him, "You smell wrong. Why do you smell wrong?"

And Axel turns to find himself looking at a very intense looking Hartley and he realizes he stills has dried blood in the corner of his mouth so his tongue flicks out to lick it clean and Hartley's eyes go wide.

"No wonder Jesse has a reputation.", he says finally.

Axel shrugs. Len's expression is dangerously close to disturbed when Axel passes by him to sit on the couch and watch the soap opera he's watching.

"Hey, kid.", Len muses.

"Hey, how was your weekend?"

Len shrugs, "Had to rough up a couple of guys looking to come into my territory who weren't interested in playing by the rules."

Axel grins and it's all teeth, "Sounds fun."

Len laughs, "Perks of the job."

"So do you actually like this shit?", Axel asks turning back to the tv.

"Hey, Passions is ridiculous but it's fun. Don't you have anything like that?"

Axel shrugs. "I watch tv when I really can't sleep or when Jesse's gone out alone.", he pauses, "I like the cartoons?"

Len nods, "Just cartoons?"

Axel shrugs, "Mostly. There are cartoons running at just about every time of day so it's pretty easy to find something."

***

Axel is sitting on Jesse's bed with Jesse's mouth on his femoral artery and he's digging his hands into Jesse's shoulder when the door opens.

"Jesse." Len stops and Axel sees him pull something out of his pocket. A gun of some type and Axel wants to gasp as Jesse licks over the bite marks but he promised he'd be quiet. And suddenly Jesse is behind Len, blood smeared around his mouth.

"Oh Len, don't write checks with your mouth that your gun can't cash."

"Do not tempt me, Jesse. The kid is to be unharmed."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Does Axel looked harmed to you?"

Axel looks up at Len who eyes him warily.

***

The recent spate of "animal attacks" have the vampires drinking from blood bags more than usual and they're all getting a little antsy.

Axel is walking from Mick's workshop back towards the tv room when someone slams up him against the wall. Mark Mardon. "I don't think it's fair Jesse gets to keep you to himself when we can all hear your heart beating."

He can feel the light prick of fangs when Mardon screams and someone throws him off of Axel. Jesse is standing there, crushing Mark's wrist in his hand. "Don't touch my things."

Mark's legs are crumpling and Jesse lets go of his wrist as Mark tumbles to the ground.

***

They've just gotten back from a trip to Gotham and Axel needs a shower.

He's used to not worrying about what he's wearing so he steps out of the bathroom with a towel swung around his waist. And he almost walks into Len who looks at him. And there's something about the intensity of Len's gaze when he fixes it on Axel.

"Shit, kid. You look like an all you can eat buffet."

Axel laughs, "Why, you want a taste?"

Len pauses, his eyes lingering on Axel's throat. 

***

Jesse takes him to Starling City because there are a brother and sister team of vampire hunters that Jesse wants to take down.

Jesse is over 500 years old, even two well trained young adults don't stand a chance. They live in a large penthouse and Axel is sitting in the master bedroom and when the screams start, he steps out on the loft balcony.

There is blood on the walls. The brother is tied up and threatening Jesse, while the sister is bound and being slowly tortured. Jesse has bitten her over and over but he has no plans to turn her. This is just for fun. She's stopped cursing and now she's just screaming, but she doesn't beg. That's always impressive. Even vampire hunters usually beg for their lives in front of James Jesse. And when she dies it's the brother's turn. Jesse takes him apart but he's still alive when Jesse calls Axel down. He skids a bit on the blood on the floor and Jesse hands him the knife. "Why don't you try?", he whispers, holding Axel's gaze.

Axel nods slowly. Jesse pulls the brother's head back exposing his neck and Axel drags the knife over the man's throat, blood splattering on his face and the man bleeds out where he sits. Jesse caresses Axel's bloody cheeky and tilts his head. "Taste this.", Jesse says holding his hand to Axel's lips and he sucks each finger into his mouth.

Then Jesse is on the couch. "Come here, Axel."

Axel steps in close, kneels between Jesse's knees and feels Jesse's hand pull his neck where he wants it and this time Axel groans out loud at the sensation.

"Vey good boy.", Jesse whispers.

***

He showered at the apartment before they left and stole some too big clothes from the brother before he and Jesse return to the apartment. And Jesse slips away for some sleep. Axel is far too high on adrenaline to even think about sleeping.

Len is awake too, looking at some sort of history book and Axel sits down to read over his shoulder. Len doesn't have breath to stop but he becomes a statue when he gets the scent on Axel. "Where did Jesse take you this time?"

"Starling City.", Axel says brightly.

Len's hand reaches out and brushes against where Jesse bit and Axel whimpers slightly. No one but Jesse has ever touched him like that before. And before Axel can talk himself out of this he's crawling into Len's lap.

"Like that, kid?", Len whispers and he drags a sharp nail over the barely healed wounds. The smell of fresh blood must be getting stronger because he can see Len's eyes are wide and dark."

"Yes.", Axel whispers.

"If you don't want this, say no, ok?"

"I want this.", Axel says firmly. For all the vampires he's been around, only Jesse's ever bitten him and Len is hot and Axel wants this. Then he feels Len's teeth against his skin and he whimpers again. Len digs the pads of his fingers into Axel's hips and Axel tilts his head more, giving Len more space.

***

He tries to get a bit of sleep but he hears his door open and he opens his eyes and find Jesse standing over him, teeth out, looking furious. "Can you be quiet, Axel?"

Axel nods and moves to help Jesse, only to have his wrists pinned to the bed. "You've been bad. You let someone else touch you."

And Jesse hits him. Hard enough make his head spin. Jesse's nails dig into Axel's wrists and he feels them breaking skin.

"I don't like when people play with my toys. So you and I will have to teach Snart a lesson."

Axel can't say anything, and even if he could Jesse can smell Len on him and Jesse pushes his legs apart roughly and pain shoots up his spine. Then Jesse's mouth is on his femoral artery. Jesse is drinking and the endorphins are flooding Axel's brain and his vision is starting to go dark.

 

When he wakes up he is cold and hungry. So hungry. He opens his eyes and he can see everything. His brain is foggy and all he can think about is how hungry he is.

He sees a young man and he grabs him, tearing his throat out. He's in the process of drinking the man dry when he's blinded by a bright light and cuffed.

"Axel, focus on my voice and drink."

He knows that voice. It's not Jesse but he knows it. One blood bag later he realizes it's Leonard Snart and a man he doesn't recognize.

***

He nearly takes down Jesse's door in his anger, speeding up into Jesse's space as he snarls, "I remember everything."

Jesse nods, "I was expecting that."

Axel takes a swing at him and Jesse catches his hand and he can feel Jesse crushing his wrist. Jesse has five hundred years on Axel's five days. Jesse beats the crap out of him. Breaks just about every bone in his body. And then Jesse yanks his head back and Axel can't even scream as Jesse drinks long and hard from his throat. "Taste this.", Jesse whispers before taking another long drink from Axel's throat and then he kisses him, letting the blood flow into Axel's mouth. Axel struggles not to choke as Jesse forces him to swallow.

"Now you know what happens when people touch my toys."

***

He's already starting to heal when Len finds him, laying on the floor of Jesse's room.

"Axel... What happened?"

"Jesse, he killed my family. I was 14. I remembered everything. I was 14..."

"Fucking hell.", and then Len's reaching out, there's dried blood running down his neck. But Len pulls up short before he actually makes contact with Axel's throat. "Did...did he bite you?"

Axel nods.

"That fucker."

And Len helps Axel up on to Jesse's bed, holding his hand as Axel heals slowly.

"Your scars are gone.", Len whispers.

Axel looks at his wrists, and Len is right, all of the healed bite marks are gone.

"Why were you here?"

"Axel, I need to know who you killed in Starling City.", Len urges.

Axel pauses, struggling through the pain and the haze, "A brother sister vampire hunting pair."

"That's what I was afraid of.", Len says quietly. "Can I?", he says reaching out.

Axel nods and Len trails his hands over the wound on Axel's throat. "Axel, I need you to trust me."

***

He's laying in his bed when his door opens quietly. Jesse steps into his room.

"You've learned your lesson, I hope?"

Axel nods.

"Very good boy." And Axel suppresses a nauseous shudder as Jesse slips between his legs, holding Axel down with his palm. "We can go hunting properly now. You don't just have to watch." 

Axel swallows and Jesse's eyes follow his Adam's apple. "You were always so delicious.", he whispers. And Jesse tilts Axel's head with his free hand and Axel whimpers at the feeling of Jesse's fangs against his jugular. And they sink into the vein and he lets out a pained gasp, fisting the sheets in his hands.

Then there's a blindingly bright light and Jesse tears away from him, taking what feels like part of Axel's throat with him. The light gets brighter and then he hears a shot and Jesse screams. And then silence.

The light dims. There is a crossbow bolt in Jesse's heart and his body is starting to decay where it lays on the ground.

Len lowers the crossbow and kicks the decaying corpse. "Are you ok, Axel?"

"I... I'll get back to you on that.", Axel is just staring at the floor as Jesse's body starts to crumble.

"You know you have a home here, ok?", Len says.

Axel nods. 

Hartley puts the light down., "You should stay. You need to be trained. You'll starve to death."

Axel nods.

***

Axel learns the hard way that vampires can't throw up. He's lost count of the amount of times he's woken up screaming and dry heaving. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to get the feeling of Jesse's hands and fangs off of him.

He's switched rooms since Jesse died and when he wakes up from the latest nightmare (daymare?) he goes to Len's room and Len is awake as soon as the door opens, "Kid?"

"Can't sleep."

He's thought about Len a lot since Len bit him, imagined doing it again, imagined drinking from Len himself. But Len is cautious around him, never touches without asking. He wonders if Len thinks about it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit at notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
